In framing residential dwellings, it is common practice to construct corner framing assemblies at the site of the construction. Typically most exterior wall corner assemblies are constructed using three two-inch nominal wooden members. These members are generally assembled and disposed such that the respective wooden members extend at ninety degree angles relative to each other.
There are numerous disadvantages and drawbacks to this type of corner frame construction. First, the basic approach as referred to above requires more material than is necessary to carry the imposed loads. Next the fabrication of the corner assembly at the construction site is quite inefficient and time consuming. Consequently, due to the extra material used and the labor required at the construction site, one can expect the total cost of such corner frame assemblies to be relatively high.
With conventional on-site fabrication of corner frame assemblies because of the very nature of the design, it is difficult, if not impossible, to insulate the corner of the framed walls. This is especially significant because the design itself tends to create areas that allow air infiltration through the wall structure. Consequently there is apt to be significant energy loss through the corners of exterior walls due to the corner framing construction utilized.